


Cousins

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Experimentation, First Time, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Underage Sexual Experimentation, implied teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It started out as practice.This fic chronicles Jaejoong and Junsu's relationship from children to adults. They are both the same age. Everything is consensual. Don't come at me.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 2





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found here.
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Five years old:**

"Girls are gross."

Jaejoong nodded. "They really are. But Minyoo says we won't always think that."

Junsu tilted his head toward Jaejoong. Half his face was covered by the long grass they were lying in. "What?"

"She says that boys always think girls are gross, and then they get over it. When we're older, she says."

"Your sisters are weird."

"But they aren't gross," Jaejoong pointed out.

Junsu thought about that and nodded. "You're right. So maybe when we're older we won't think girls are gross."

"I don't know. It's okay if I do think they're gross."

"Why?"

"Because we have each other, and I don't think you're gross." Jaejoong held his hand out and Junsu took it with a delighted smile.

"Best friends forever, yeah?"

"Yep, because we're best friends and we're family. We have the best of everything."

**Seven years old:**

Jaejoong ran around the side of the house, ignoring what his mother said, calling for Junsu. Junsu didn't say anything, but Jaejoong knew where to find him.

"Don't go far!" Junsu's mom shouted. "We'll be eating in an hour."

"Okay, Auntie!"

Jaejoong slowed as he came toward the rose bushes. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled through the small opening in the bushes. Thorns snagged on his shirt and the cloth tore. Jaejoong didn't care.

Junsu was already there, lying on his back in the small clearing the rose bushes made. Sunlight hit his face. Jaejoong smiled.

"Yah! Dongsaeng!" Jaejoong said and jumped on him.

Junsu laughed and they tickled each other until their energy ran out. Junsu lay on his side, head against Jaejoong's chest, with Jaejoong's arms around him.

"What should we do today?" Junsu asked.

Jaejoong shrugged. "Dunno."

"Wanna play soccer? I'll give you a three goal lead."

Jaejoong shoved him off. "You're so mean."

Junsu laughed and hugged his knees. "I'm so glad you're not a girl."

"What? Why?"

"Because I won't ever think you're gross."

**Nine years old:**

"So guess what Jaelin said?"

"Huh?"

"She said that when I don't think girls are gross anymore, that I'm going to want to kiss one."

Junsu made a face. "Ew. Why would you want to kiss a girl?"

"I don't! That's what Jaelin said."

"That's so gross."

"I know, but ... but what if it's true one day?" Jaejoong kneeled on the grass, hands just above his knees. He leaned toward Junsu. "What if I do want to kiss a girl?"

Junsu frowned. "Then I guess ... I don't know. Kiss her."

"What if I'm bad at it? What if I want to kiss a girl, so I kiss her and then I'm bad at it. Then what? Then she won't want to kiss me again."

"You could kiss different girls."

Jaejoong's eyes went wide. "What if I kiss a couple of girls and they say I'm bad and they tell all the other girls and then no girls want to kiss me ever ever ever ever again?"

"You should practice."

"Practice kissing?"

"Yeah, like on a pillow or something. Pretend it's a girl and practice."

"How am I supposed to practice on a pillow that doesn't have lips?"

"Good point." Junsu looked up at the sky for a moment. With a cry he sat up. "We can practice."

"What?"

"Let's practice with each other. I don't think you're gross and you don't think I'm gross, so we don't have to worry about being disgusted."

"But we ... we're boys. Boys can't kiss each other."

Junsu rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, but we're only doing it for practice for when we want to kiss a girl."

Jaejoong licked his lips. "I don't know, Su-ah. What if we get caught?"

"We won't. We'll just kiss right here. Where no one can find us. And it's just for practice, right? So when we're good at it, we can stop."

"How do we know if we're good at it?"

Junsu shrugged. "A girl would tell us, I think. They're usually pretty honest."

Jaejoong thought about if for a moment and then said, "Okay. Kiss me."

"Nope. You kiss me."

"Why?"

"This is your practice, and the guy always kisses the girl, so I'll pretend to be your girl."

"O-okay." Jaejoong shuffled closer, and Junsu shuffled closer.

Junsu shut his eyes and puckered up his lips. Jaejoong wanted to laugh, because Junsu looked really funny, but he was his friend, and he was helping. Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward until their lips bumped. They both jerked away.

"That sucked."

"How do you know?" Jaejoong demanded.

"Because you almost smashed my face in. Did you shut your eyes?"

"Yes."

"The guy never shuts his eyes. Come on. Try again. And hit my lips this time."

Jaejoong bit his lower lip. Junsu shut his eyes and puckered up again. Jaejoong took a deep breath. He kept his eyes opened and leaned forward. Again, their lips met and Jaejoong's eyes stayed open and their lips stayed together, and then Junsu's mouth relaxed and Jaejoong felt wetness on his lip and they both jerked apart.

"Does it have to be wet?" Jaejoong asked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Junsu rolled his eyes again. "Well, duh, it's your mouth. Is your mouth ever dry?"

"No. Can we try again?"

"Sure."

Jaejoong licked his lips just before they kissed again, and he hadn't meant to, but Junsu didn't pull away. Their lips slid together, sort of like they locked, with Junsu's lower lip between Jaejoong's. They held the kiss for a long time. Jaejoong started counting. He didn't know how long a kiss was supposed to last, but he figured the girl would tell him. Junsu broke away when Jaejoong hit twenty-four.

"I think that was better," Junsu said and nodded. "Let's do it again."

They kissed over and over until Junsu's mom called them in for dinner.

**Eleven years old:**

Jaejoong had to drop to his stomach and shimmy under the overgrown rose bushes. The thorns snagged on his shirt and then his arm.

"Ow, shit," Jaejoong muttered, going a bit faster.

Junsu laughed at him.

"Shut up," Jaejoong said. Finally free, he sat cross-legged and brought his arm up to look at his elbow and the line of red. He licked his other finger and rubbed it on the scratch, wincing a little.

Junsu grabbed his elbow. "You're fine."

"It's a battle wound."

"Baby." He stuck his tongue out and Jaejoong leaned forward quickly and bit down on it.

Junsu cried out and yanked away. "You jerk."

"Now who is the baby?" Jaejoong stuck his tongue out and Junsu pounced, throwing them both to the ground. Jaejoong laughed, and with arms around Junsu's waist, quickly pinned him to the ground.

"No fair!" Junsu said and tried to shove him off.

"What's not fair? I'm stronger than you."

Junsu crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out again.

Jaejoong bit his lip and without really thinking, leaned down and kissed him. Junsu made a surprised noise, but his eyes shut and his mouth relaxed. Just like they'd practiced. Jaejoong smiled and shut his eyes, too. They were good enough at kissing that Jaejoong didn't have to watch what he was doing.

"How long are you staying?" Junsu asked when they finally stopped kissing (seventy-eight seconds).

"Just tonight, like everyone else. Mom says she has to work tomorrow night."

Junsu sighed. "Junho kissed a girl last week."

"Really? What did he say?"

"It was wet."

Jaejoong laughed.

"And I told him, well, duh. It's a mouth."

Jaejoong laughed harder.

"I figure he'll realize that he needs to practice with someone too."

"You didn't tell him?" Jaejoong asked, suddenly serious.

Junsu rolled his eyes. "Well, no, dumb ass. We promised."

Jaejoong rolled over on his back with a relieved sigh.

"You think I'd tell?"

"Of course not. It's just ... " Jaejoong bit his lip.

Junsu propped up and looked at him. "Just what?"

"I don't know. Do you think we ... should we ..." Jaejoong couldn't look at him.

"You want to stop?"

Jaejoong shrugged. "Aren't we good enough now?"

"M-maybe. How do I know?"

Jaejoong sat up, his back to Junsu. "I think we're pretty good."

"So you want to stop."

Jaejoong shook his head. "Is that bad?"

Junsu said nothing. Jaejoong didn't know what to say either.

"I don't think it's bad," Junsu finally said. (Fifty-eight seconds of silence.)

Jaejoong turned his head, and Junsu was right next to him. His arm curled around Jaejoong's back and their lips touched.

"I don't think it's bad that I want to kiss you," Junsu finished. He bit his lower lip, cheeks turning bright red, and then moved away. He laid flat and shimmied out of their hiding spot.

They played soccer all afternoon, and didn't kiss again until just before Jaejoong left. They hid behind a tree and Jaejoong was relieved that it wasn't weird between them anymore.

**Thirteen years old:**

"Where's Junsu?" Jaejoong asked after properly greeting his aunt and uncle.

"He's in his room, playing video games."

"Of course he is," Jaejoong muttered. He started up the stairs, silently wishing Junsu had been outside. He knocked on the door and pushed it open when Junsu said to come in. His gaze flicked to the door, saw Jaejoong and his mouth spread in a grin. Hitting pause, he launched up and any worry Jaejoong had about things being awkward between them were gone as Junsu's lips pressed against his. They hadn't seen each other for almost a year, and the last time Junsu had been at his house, they had never been alone. Jaejoong had counted. It'd been one year, three months and six days since the last time they kissed.

Jaejoong shut the door, leaned against it. His arms found their way around Junsu's waist and held him tightly.

"Hey," Junsu whispered, more of a breath than a word. His mouth opened and his tongue moved on his lip, touching Jaejoong's too.

Jaejoong shivered and tried to hold him tighter. Their tongues barely touched, and Junsu shivered and Jaejoong turned his head and tried not to blush.

They didn't talk about practicing kissing anymore.

Junsu kissed his cheek. "Come look at this awesome game Mom bought for me." He took Jaejoong's hand and dragged him over to the TV.

Jaejoong sat on the floor, hard. Barely breathing. He could feel his dick getting hard in his pants and that wasn't supposed to happen unless you were with a girl. That's what YooJin had said. He hoped Junsu didn't notice.

They played video games until Junsu's mom called them for dinner. By that time, Jaejoong had managed to control his body's reactions.

His nerves rose as they went to bed. Jaejoong always slept with Junsu when his family was visiting. It wasn't weird, right? Even though they were older? Maybe it was.

When Junho went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Junsu pinned Jaejoong to the bed and kissed him.

Jaejoong froze and Junsu pulled away with a pout. "What?" he demanded.

"N-nothing," Jaejoong said and rolled on his side. Junsu pressed against his back, arms around his stomach.

"Jae," he whispered, lips against Jaejoong's shoulder.

"Don't, Su-ah, just ... I ..." He squeaked when Junsu's hand curled around his waist. He gripped Jaejoong through his sweat pants.

Jaejoong whimpered in panic and pushed his hand away. But it was too late. His dick was hard and Junsu had felt it. He curled up tightly and ignored Junsu's whispers of his name.

Junho returned and the room went dark.

Junsu's hot breath landed on Jaejoong's ear. His lips were warm. Jaejoong shut his eyes, and fought off a shiver as Junsu touched him again.

"Don't be embarrassed," Junsu whispered. "I get hard all the time, too." With one last kiss to his neck, Junsu moved away. He curled up on his side, away from Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tried to sleep.

When he woke up, he was surprised, because the light in the windows was gray, and the clock said it was only six. He shut his eyes again and tried to relax, and then gasped as fingers pushed at his shirt, going for skin.

"Junsu," Jaejoong said, between clenched teeth. He shot a look to Junho's bed, but he was still asleep.

Junsu smiled, unrepetant. "What?" he whispered back and scooted closer. He threw his leg over Jaejoong's.

Feeling a hard bulge on his thigh, Jaejoong eyes went wide. He tried to say Junsu's name again, but Junsu kissed him and grabbed his hard dick and licked his lips and moved his body all at the same time. Jaejoong moaned. Loudly.

Junho snorted from the other bed.

Eyes still wide, Jaejoong met Junsu's amused grin. "Don't. N-not. What if he wakes up?"

Junsu smiled wider. "He won't. Not until his alarm goes off." He moved his hand on Jaejoong's dick.

Jaejoong bit his lip and whimpered. He'd masturbated a few times before this, but he was always so afraid of getting caught that he didn't dare do it more often. It felt so good. So good. And then Junsu's hand slipped into his sweats, over his boxers, and squeezed his erection.

Jaejoong pulled a pillow over his face and bit down on it as his body shook violently, and everything went bright white for a moment. His cock pulsed and he came sticky-wet into his boxers. He gasped, pulling hot air in through the pillow. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Junsu was rubbing himself on Jaejoong's thigh.

He flung the pillow away. "Junsu."

Junsu shook his head. He touched Jaejoong's face with his fingers and Jaejoong shut his eyes. Their lips touched, and then Junsu shoved his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth and Jaejoong moaned into the heavy kiss. Everything was wet and sloppy. Only thirty-six seconds later, Junsu broke away from his mouth, buried his face in Jaejoong's chest. His body shook with his little thrusts. Something wet pressed against Jaejoong's thigh.

Part of him panicked as the intense atmosphere relaxed.

But Junsu curled up against him, a smile on his face, and Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Junsu's shoulders, and let the aftermath lull him into sleep again.


	2. Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentioned Teacher/Student relationship in this chapter, but it only discussed between Jaejoong and Junsu.

**Fifteen years old:**

“Oh thank god you’re here I have so much I have to tell you and it’s a huge secret and you can’t tell anyone,” Junsu whisper-hissed in Jaejoong’s ear as they hugged. “Hurry up and take your things upstairs and we’ll go to the park or something and hurry it’s like crazy big huge news.”

Jaejoong laughed and hurried upstairs with his suitcase. He was staying a whole week while his parents went to his father’s grandparents’ house. He didn’t understand everything, but his mom had said that his grandmother was going to be living with them from now on.

The best part of this trip was that Junho was at baseball camp until Friday.

He tossed his stuff on Junsu’s bed and then barreled back out of the room. Junsu was waiting for him on the last stair, almost bouncing with excitement.

“Mom we’re going to the park we’ll be back by dinner so don’t call until then!” Junsu said and pushed Jaejoong out the door.

His mom said something in return, but Junsu slammed the door on it. He started running.

His excitement spread and Jaejoong ran after him, half racing all the way to the park.

Their feet hit grass and Junsu spurred ahead, leading the way to the backside of the restrooms. He made sure no one was with hearing distanced and then stopped, leaning against the wall. Jaejoong put his hands on his knees for a moment and caught his breath.

Junsu grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly, stealing his breath away in a different manner. Jaejoong moaned into his mouth and easily wrapped his arms around him.

“So guess what?” Junsu said after their hello kiss of fifty-four seconds.

“What?”

“My music teacher is a pervert.”

“Huh?”

Junsu laughed and continued, “Like three weeks ago, I was playing the piano and he touched my shoulders. No big deal right. And then a couple of days after that, he called me to stay after class and said all this shit about how I was a good pianist. But it was like he couldn’t stop looking at my ass. I totally called him out on it and he was like, ‘oh no, no’ and so to shut him up, I kissed him.”

“What?” Jaejoong demanded. There was a pang in his heart that he didn’t understand.

“Yeah, I know. Anyway. He was like, on the attack after that, and … I almost told him about you, but then I figured that would be really bad. He’s really hot, Jae. All the girls think so, anyway.”

“But you kissed him.”

Junsu bit his lip. “We kinda did more than that.”

Dreading his response, Jaejoong asked anyway. “What else did you do?”

“He stroked me off. Right on the piano bench, Jae. It was hot. And then he taught me how to suck his cock.”

Jaejoong inhaled sharply. “W-what?”

Junsu’s fingers went to Jaejoong’s belt, loosening it and trying to push his pants down too soon. “I want to show you.”

“Junsu.”

“What?” Junsu asked and dropped to his knees. He unbuttoned Jaejoong’s jeans and lowered the zipper.

Jaejoong couldn’t breathe. They’d touched each other so often, but this was … this was different. They weren’t in a dark bedroom under covers; they were in a park in broad daylight.

“Su-ah,” Jaejoong said, hissing when Junsu reached for his dick.

Junsu frowned up at him. “Don’t you want to?”

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. “B-but here?”

Junsu grinned. “It’ll be quick.” He pulled Jaejoong’s cock out of his boxers. And just stared. Eyes slightly wide. He licked his lips.

Jaejoong stopped breathing as Junsu leaned forward. He moaned at the first sensual slide of tongue on the crown of his dick. Junsu stroked him, making him so hard, and then heat engulfed him. Jaejoong cried out, hips jerking forward. His palms were flat on the wall, knees slightly bent.

Junsu held the base of his dick and licked around the head. Around and around, before closing his mouth around the tip. Jaejoong bit his hand as his body shook. His eyes were open wide in shock, watching as more and more of his dick disappeared into Junsu’s mouth.

“Su, I’m, fuck!” Jaejoong slammed his head back against the wall and his knees threatened to give out as he came in Junsu’s mouth. Junsu didn’t stop sucking on him for long after, and Jaejoong finally opened his eyes and looked down. Junsu was looking up at him. There was a clump of come sliding down his cheek.

Jaejoong blushed and looked away, shivering from how sensitive his dick was now.

With one last slurp, Junsu let him go and stood up. Jaejoong tried to tuck himself back into his pants, but Junsu stopped him. He gripped Jaejoong’s dick and their lips met. The tangy flare of come greeted him and he made a face.

Junsu laughed. “You all right?”

Jaejoong nodded, still trying to get his breath back.

“Awesome, isn’t it?”

He nodded again. “Did your teacher teach you anything else?”

Junsu laughed. “No, but he kept telling me that he wanted to fuck me, so maybe—”

“Don’t let him,” Jae said, voice firm.

Junsu tilted his head to the side in question. “Why not? He’s pretty hot.”

“Just … I don’t—don’t let him. It’s wrong and, this is too, but h-he’s … Just don’t. I don’t want someone else to—I just don’t.”

Junsu cupped Jaejoong’s face in his hands and made him look at him. “Okay. I won’t. I promise.”

They kissed again, and Jaejoong shivered, remembering his dick was still hanging out of his pants. He was going to button up, but then Junsu’s hand was around him, and Junsu’s cock bumped his and he leaned against the wall and kissed Junsu harshly while Junsu stroked them off.

“When we go to bed tonight, do you want to practice sucking on me?” Junsu whispered into their kiss.

Jaejoong shivered and nodded. “Yes, fuck yes.”

**Seventeen years old:**

“So what are you going to do for college?” Junsu asked. He yanked blades of grass out of the ground and tossed them to the side.

Jaejoong stared at the sky, fingers brushing through Junsu’s hair. He’d laid his head in Jaejoong’s lap almost twenty minutes ago. “I’m going to business school, I guess.”

“You guess.”

“Yeah. That’s what Dad says I should do. I think it’d be cool. I want to own a business one day, maybe. What about you?”

“Junho is going to college first. Mom says I should do my military service.”

Jaejoong froze. “S-should we go together?”

“Yeah, right,” Junsu said. He turned his head and nuzzled Jaejoong’s crotch.

Jaejoong laughed and pushed him away. “We’d be caught so fast.”

“Probably.” Junsu rolled away from him and held out his hands. “Let’s go somewhere.”

“Where?” Jaejoong asked and let Junsu pull him to his feet.

Junsu shrugged. “Don’t know. Somewhere secluded.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Someone is horny,” he sang.

Junsu laughed. “Aren’t you?”

Jaejoong threw his arm around Junsu shoulder and said, “You’ve had your head in my lap for about twenty minutes, so yes, yes I am.”

Junsu phone rang. He answered it. “Hey, Mom … um, we’re at the park, why? … oh, no, that’s okay. You guys go. We’ll find something to eat later … yeah … yeah, see you.” Junsu hung up and grinned. “Change of plans. They’re going out to dinner.”

“Which means we’ll have your room to ourselves?” Jaejoong asked.

“Yep.”

They held hands all the way back to Junsu’s house. Jaejoong tried not to be too eager. His dick was already getting hard and it was going to be embarrassing if someone saw them. They’d been trading blow jobs and hand jobs for the last year or so and Jaejoong was itching for his cousin’s touch.

Every time they did anything together, Jaejoong grew a little more concerned. Not because they were doing something wrong (okay, so not entirely because they were doing something wrong), but because he was so afraid of it ending. The scare of Junsu’s teacher had been the only time Jaejoong had felt as if everything between them was going to fall apart, and Junsu told his teacher to stop, but there might be others. What if there were others? Jaejoong never had the courage to ask.

He followed Junsu through the empty house, up to his bedroom. He felt nervous, and he wasn’t sure why. He sat on Junsu’s bed, fingers tightening on his knees.

“You okay?” Junsu asked as he straddled Jaejoong’s lap.

Jaejoong licked his lips and nodded. “I’m just … nervous for some reason.”

Junsu smiled widely. He wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s neck and kissed him. Jaejoong easily melted into Junsu’s lips and laid back, arms around Junsu’s waist. They scooted up on the bed, and their shirts came off, and then pants and Jaejoong’s head swam with how fast and how slow and how needy everything was between them. Junsu sucked red marks onto his chest and stomach.

Jaejoong tugged on his hair, begging for a kiss. Junsu slid up his body, cock pushing into his side. Jaejoong moaned as their lips met again and again. Jaejoong shoved his hands into Junsu’s boxers and pushed them down so he could grab Junsu’s ass.

This time, it was Junsu’s moan echoing through their kiss.

“Jae?”

“Huh?”

Junsu gripped Jaejoong’s chest and pushed up, his ass landing on Jaejoong’s crotch. His eyes shut and he rocked his body back and forth on Jaejoong’s boxer-clad erection

“Can we do something new?” Junsu whispered.

“W-what?” Jaejoong asked, nervous again. Did Junsu want to have sex? Real sex?

“Will you lick me?”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned forward enough to lick Junsu’s arm.

Junsu pulled away with a cry. “Not like that, dumb ass.”

Jaejoong put his hands behind his head and smiled. “Then how?”

Biting his lip, Junsu shifted until his boxers were off. “Lick … my … just … rim me?” His voice rose in a question.

Jaejoong didn’t know what that meant. “Is this something else you learned from a teacher?”

“No,” Junsu said shaking his head quickly. “Porn, actually.”

“You watch porn?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you ever watched porn?”

“No. I can’t use the computer by myself, remember.”

“Right.” Junsu rolled off of him and moved to his dresser.

“So what do you want me to do?” Jaejoong asked, rubbing his trapped erection.

Junsu brought his laptop over to the bed. “I’ll show you.”

Jaejoong sat up against the wall, and Junsu sat next to him. Naked and beautiful. Jaejoong rubbed his arm and leg and stomach while the computer loaded.

A sudden loud moan made Jaejoong jump. His eyes cut to the screen and he swallowed. There were two guys on screen, one on his hands and knees, and the other one fucking him. Jaejoong covered his eyes. “Su-ah!”

Junsu laughed. “What? Come on, it’s just porn.”

Jaejoong peeked and watched the man’s wide cock slide in and out of the other’s ass. He licked his lips, picturing himself doing that to Junsu. His cock pulsed and his boxers were wet.

Lips touched his neck, fingers curled around his erection. “Take them off. Let me touch you while you watch.”

Jaejoong turned his head and said, “No. I … I don’t … I …”

Junsu sighed. “Fine, but here. Let me … here watch this. This is what I want you to do to me.”

Jaejoong peered at the computer again. Two different guys were on the screen. This time, one was on his back, legs in the air. He grabbed behind his knees, spreading his body open. The other had his hands flat on the guy’s ass, and then he leaned down and licked the other guy’s ass. Just right up, between his cheeks.

“Su-ah, that’s … you … want …”

The screen went dark and Junsu put the computer at the end of the bed. He twisted and sat in Jaejoong’s lap again. “I don’t want to if you don’t want to but I’m pretty sure it feels good.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I lick my fingers and touch myself there and that feels good and I’m pretty sure your tongue will feel even better.” Junsu kissed him lightly. “I promise that I’m clean and that it will feel good and you can make me come from it.”

Jaejoong kissed him, talking himself into it. It didn’t take long. Junsu wanted to try it, and for him, Jaejoong would try it. He nodded. “O-okay.”

Junsu smiled widely and was off his lap in a second. He went on his hands and knees and spread his legs. Jaejoong swallowed, looking at his ass. Slowly, he moved behind Junsu, and Junsu smiled over his shoulder. Jaejoong didn’t think about licking him, but about fucking him. He touched Junsu’s ass and massaged the muscles. Junsu moaned and lowered his head with a whispered plea. Jaejoong spread him open and stared at the puckered pink entrance. He thought about his dick inside Junsu and he shivered.

“Jae?”

Jaejoong shook his head, not taking his eyes from Junsu. He shouldn’t be thinking about fucking his cousin. He leaned down and tentatively licked at his opening.

Junsu shouted out in surprise, body clenching. “God, do it again.”

Jaejoong smiled and licked him again.

“Oh, Jaejoong, that feels … so …”

Jaejoong gripped him tighter. He licked over and over. Up and down, around the curves and then over them, biting lightly on the muscles.

“Jae, Jae, Jae …”

“What, what what?”

“Finger … finger, please. I want to feel it.”

Jaejoong pulled away just a little bit. Junsu crack was shiny with spit. His hole was twitching and pulsating, clenching. Jaejoong brought a hand to his mouth. He dribbled spit right on his finger. He pushed the pad against that twitching opening and then pushed.

Junsu keened, high and tight, the muscles undulated against Jaejoong’s fingers. His head went light and he panted, licking Junsu again, around his finger. He moved it in and out, felt the edge of his entrance on his tongue. Fast and quick and sloppy and wet. Like everything else they’d done together.

Junsu whimpered and then his body shook hard and he muttered Jaejoong’s name over and over as he came. His body tightened around Jaejoong’s finger with every pulse and Jaejoong wondered what it would feel like around his cock.

“Oh god that feels good,” Junsu whispered. He pushed back and Jaejoong held still, watching as his finger disappeared over and over into Junsu’s body.

Junsu sighed and turned his head, eyes hooded with lust. “Try another finger. It feels so good.”

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. He leaned forward again and licked Junsu again, adding more spit until he was sure another finger wouldn’t hurt. He slowly added the second finger, and Junsu shook underneath him.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

“Hurt?” Jaejoong asked, worried.

“No. No. No no no no no. More, faster, just … oh god, Jae-ah, just fuck me with your fingers.”

Jaejoong shivered at the command and gave Junsu what he wanted. He moved his fingers in and out of Junsu, twisting them and spreading them when Junsu told him to. He watched, detached and in awe. Junsu’s arm moved fast; his hand flew over his hard cock.

“Three, three, three fingers, please, one more. Please.”

Jaejoong stopped and Junsu whimpered, then moaned when Jaejoong spit right on his body. He was going to run out of spit soon. He wondered if that was possible. The third finger was a tight fit, but Junsu didn’t care, he cried out and thrust back, taking all three faster than Jaejoong would have, but he didn’t stop stroking himself. Jaejoong licked at his body while he spread his fingers and pumped them in and out of Junsu’s ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, that is just … fuck, Jaejoong. I’m … “ Junsu’s elbow collapsed and his body jerked forward. Jaejoong wasn’t expecting it and his fingers slipped from Junsu’s entrance. His hips stayed up off the bed, hand still moving. Jaejoong spread him open again and just touched his tongue to his stretched body, lapping at it until Junsu shook and cried out, moans muffled by the bed. The muscles contracted and spasmed and Junsu came all over the bed again.

His body went slack, skin shivering. Jaejoong smiled and ran his hand up and down Junsu’s heaving back. After a while (forty-nine seconds), Junsu pushed up to his elbows and rolled away from the mess of his orgasms. He tugged on Jaejoong’s arm and Jaejoong moved to him, settling between his spread legs. Their lips met in a shaky kiss.

“That feels so fucking good,” Junsu said into Jaejoong’s mouth.

“I can tell.”

“Take your boxers off so I can suck you dry.”

Jaejoong shivered. He pushed up to his knees and shoved his boxers down, eyes on Junsu’s body. His skin flushed red. His hard cock leaking white onto his stomach. Legs bent. The edge of his opening. Teasing. Jaejoong swallowed as he finished undressing. Before Junsu could move, he shoved his fingers back inside him.

“Oh, god, Jae,” Junsu said, head thrashing. He gripped behind his knees and spread himself open. Jaejoong salivated feeling those muscles tighten around his fingers again.

“Can-can I … I want …” Jaejoong blushed red, and Junsu smiled and reached for his face.

“What do you want?” he asked softly.

“I … can I have sex with you?” Jaejoong stammered and blushed bright red.

Junsu smiled widely and laughed. “Yes, fuck yes. Hang on.” He rolled away, making a face when he landed in his come.

Jaejoong laughed. “Idiot,” he said affectionately.

Junsu stuck his tongue out as he stood and moved to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a red bottle. “Lube.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened. “What do you have lube for? And how did you get it?”

Junsu laughed. “Professor Park gave it to me last year. Just in case I changed my mind. I’ve only used it to stroke off. Makes everything slippery. But we’ll need it if you want to fuck me.”

“It’s not going to hurt you is it?” Jaejoong took the bottle from Junsu’s outstretched hand.

“Maybe, but it’s okay. I want you to try it anyway.”

“O-okay.” Shaking, Jaejoong opened the lube and poured some into his hand.

Junsu went back to the bed, lying on his back, legs up in the air. He gripped behind his knees again.

Jaejoong rubbed the lube onto his dick, eyes shutting with a hiss. The slickness felt really, really good. He added more lube and pressed his fingers into Junsu.

Junsu too shut his eyes and moaned. “Spread your fingers, Jae. Stretch me open some more.”

Jaejoong did.

“Fuck! That’s … okay, just … yeah, I … yeah.”

Jaejoong smiled and moved his fingers around before slipping them out. Junsu relaxed with a deep breath. His body looked so stretched open. His eyes opened and he smiled. “Come and kiss me.”

Jaejoong crawled over Junsu’s body and pressed kiss after kiss on his sweaty skin on his way up. He licked at his nipples for only a moment (nine seconds) and then moved up his neck. Their lips molded, comfortable and soft.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jaejoong whispered.

“You won’t.” He reached between them and stroked Jaejoong’s cock.

Jaejoong moaned, eyes shutting. He pressed his forehead against Junsu’s and thrust into his hand with a whimper.

Junsu laughed. “Hurry up before you come.”

“It’d be your fault.” Jaejoong planted his knees and pushed up. He looked at Junsu’s body again, nerves surfacing.

Junsu reached up and touched his cheek. “It’s okay, Jae. I want you to. Please.”

“You’re only saying that because I’ll do anything you want.”

“Yes, so fuck me.”

Jaejoong smiled. He gripped himself and pushed the head of his cock against Junsu’s body. He pushed slowly, moaning at the tight fit. Junsu inhaled sharply, body jerking, muscles clamping down. Jaejoong retreated and Junsu shook his head.

“Again, again, just … go slow.”

Jaejoong nodded and tried again, going as slow as he could. Junsu gasped again and his hands released his knees, his legs wrapped around Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong grabbed a hand and laced their fingers together, resting it against Junsu’s chest. His eyes shut tightly, almost as tightly as Junsu’s body held him. The grip was amazingly intense, so much better than Junsu’s hand or mouth. Jaejoong moaned and jerked forward, pushing in deeply, Junsu cried out, and Jaejoong was worried and tried to pull out, but the drag was incredible and the pulsing around his cock ripped his orgasm from him and he panted harshly, hips snapping forward as he pumped his release into Junsu’s body.

Jaejoong fell on top of him.

“Unf, Jae, fuck.”

“S-sorry,” Jaejoong muttered, trying to get his breath back.

With every breath, Junsu’s body clenched around him, and his cock jerked in the confines of spazzing muscles.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong whispered, lips against Junsu’s sweaty skin.

“Yeah. A little sore, but … yeah, it’s okay. It won’t hurt all the time.”

Jaejoong pushed up and frowned at him. “I hurt you.”

Junsu’s eyes shut and he moaned and rolled his hips. Jaejoong whimpered as his cock was massaged again.

“I’m okay. But …” Junsu tilted his head back. “We better clean up. They could be home soon.”

Jaejoong frowned deeper. “I just want to curl up with you and stay naked forever.”

Junsu smiled. “Maybe one day.”

**Nineteen years old:**

“Are you ready to go yet, Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong sighed and stared at his study notes. He knew that his mom expected him to study while visiting with the family, but Jaejoong knew that once he was with Junsu they’d be studying human anatomy and not much else.

His mom knocked on his door and she poked her head in. “Come on. You can study at your aunt’s house.”

“No, Mom. There will be too many people there.” _And I’ll be too busy shoving my dick into Junsu’s ass._

“Well, you have to come.”

“I know. I know, but, can you wait just a half hour? I almost have this math concept down.” Jaejoong turned back to his notebook.

“No. We’ll miss dinner if we wait, and Junsu says that Taeyeon can’t stay for very long.”

“Taeyeon?” Jaejoong said, turning his head.

His mom’s eyebrows rose. “You mean to tell me that Junsu hasn’t told you about his girlfriend?”

Jaejoong’s heart shattered, his eyes bugged out and his muscles froze all at the same time. Girlfriend? “N-no.”

“Well, you can meet her now. We think he’s going to propose. They’ve been dating for months.”

Jaejoong turned around, eyes shutting. Warm tears fell down his cheeks. “N-no, Mom. I’m not going to go. I have to study.”

He felt her presence at the door for a few more minutes and then retreated, shutting the door quietly. Jaejoong put his head on his math notes and cried.


	3. Adults: Strangers

**Twenty one years old:**

“No, Mom, I’m fine … Yes. I have a final in three days. I have to study … Really? Well, good for him. I hope he does well … No, Mom. I’ll write to him if he writes to me, but I … No, Mom. It has nothing to do with her … They broke up? Why? … Oh, he probably is dating someone else, or just dumped her so she wouldn’t have to wait for him to finish his military service … Look, Mom. I know. I do care. I have to go.”

**Twenty three years old:**

“Yes, Mom. I understand. … I’ve had three interviews and they’re all unwilling to hire me until I serve my military time … I’ll have one year and twenty months to figure out my life … Really? Well, then we’ll just miss each other … Okay, Mom. Okay. I’ll call him … Yes. I promise … Hang on, let me get a pen … I’m writing his number down right now.”

**Twenty five years old:**

Jaejoong packed up his last bag and dragged the two suitcases from his room. His mom met him at the bottom of the stairs. They shared a smile and she hugged him.

“I don’t know what happened between you two when you were younger, but remember, that family is more important than anything else.”

“I know. It was stupid, Mom. We’ll make up now.”

His mom ruffled his hair. “And in a few months, your hair will grow back.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Thanks, Mom. I’ll call you as soon as I get to the city.” He let his mom hug him one more time, and then he opened the door. It wasn’t like he was moving far away, just a few hours to the city, but he walked like he was walking through mud. He figured it was more because of where he was headed than where he was leaving.

The cab driver put his luggage in the trunk and Jaejoong climbed into the back seat. As soon as he told the driver to go to the train station, Jaejoong put in his earbuds and started his music. It was a half hour ride to the nearest station.

He scrolled through his contacts, hovering over Junsu’s name, remembering their last conversation. Jaejoong hadn’t even let Junsu talk, just hung up on him and tried to move on.

_Why didn’t you come yesterday?_

_I … I had homework. Entrance exams, you know._

_You still should have come._

_Why? So I could meet your girlfriend? No thanks._

_Is that what this is about?_

Jaejoong sighed and hit the button to sent Junsu a text message.

 _From Jaejoong:_ I just left my house.

 _From Junsu:_ Cool. I’m excited to see you.

Jaejoong sighed. He was excited too. Wasn’t he? Jaejoong wasn’t sure. He hadn’t talked to Junsu, either in person or on the phone, in almost six years. He didn’t reply to that message and leaned his head back and tried to get some sleep.

He bought a coffee on the train platform and put off actually going to Seoul for another half hour.

The train ride blurred. The only thing that made sense was the sexily-dressed man who sitting near him that continued to look at him and smile. Before the army, Jaejoong would have introduced himself. Now, heading to Junsu’s, he wasn’t sure if that would be appropriate.

He wasn’t sure about anything. Confusion coiled his stomach and paled his face.

Oh, god.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what he was more worried about: Junsu wanting to start things back up again, or Junsu ignoring whatever it was they had when they were teenagers.

Both thoughts made his stomach churn with dread and anticipation.

He left the train with one more smile to the sexy businessman, and sighed when the throng of people jostled him. Part of him hated the city, but the rest of him was excited for its prospects. It was Saturday, and he had two interviews on Monday morning at the same companies he had applied to before going into the army.

A taxi driver shuffled him into his cab with Jaejoong barely uttering anything besides Junsu’s address.

Again, settled in a back seat, pop music blaring in his ears, Jaejoong sent Junsu a text to say he was almost there.

 _From Junsu:_ I’ll meet you downstairs.

Jaejoong leaned his head back, struck by déjà vu again. The difference between this half hour cab ride and the one earlier was this one only felt like thirty seconds. The driver pulled to a curb and Jaejoong handed him his payment. The driver jumped out to get Jaejoong’s bags from the trunk.

Jaejoong avoided turning his head for as long as he could, and then with a sigh opened the door and climbed from the car. The cabbie put his bags on the sidewalk, but all Jaejoong saw was Junsu.

Junsu’s hair was light brown, short and spiked into a version of a faux hawk. His body was muscled and his waist trim. Jaejoong mouth went dry. Junsu wore black comfortable pants and a tight, white t-shirt.

Jaejoong finally turned to the cab driver and bowed and thanked him.

And then he stared at Junsu some more. He was breathtaking, his face more masculine and less cute than it had been when they were teenagers.

Finally, Junsu smiled and said, “Well, come on.”

Jaejoong forced a smile back and they each took a suitcase and rolled them into the building.

“I’m up on the eighth floor,” Junsu said. “I don’t usually take the elevator, because it has a tendency to stop working every week or so, but with your bags, we’ll risk it.”

“O-okay.”

Silence fell between them and Jaejoong shifted, looking at anything but Junsu until the elevator door opened. He went to the corner, pulled the suitcase in front of him and looked down. They said nothing during the fourteen second ride.

Jaejoong hadn’t counted the seconds for a very long time.

“Are you hungry?” Junsu asked as he rolled a suitcase in front of Jaejoong.

“Yeah. I’ve had coffee today.”

“Then we’ll go out.”

“I … I can cook,” Jaejoong said. “I don’t really feel like going out.”

Junsu stopped at a door and swung it open. “I don’t usually eat in, but I’m sure I have … something edible.”

Jaejoong smiled.

“Do you want a shower or a nap or …”

“I’m okay, Su-ah.”

His shoulders relaxed at the informality and Jaejoong smiled as some of the tension dissipated between them.

Junsu scratched the back of his neck and said, “Um, I …” He looked to the side.

Jaejoong shut his eyes. The army had taught him how to be more assertive and how to speak his mind when needed. He felt that this was one of those times. Junsu always said what was on his mind. Jaejoong put his backpack on the floor next to his suitcases and then went over to the couch. He sat down and looked expectantly at Junsu.

“Sit. We need to talk.”

Junsu moved on the opposite side of the couch and sat on the arm, with his feet on the cushion. He put his elbows on his knees. Jaejoong turned to face him.

Jaejoong hesitated, trying to formulate what he wanted to say. They hadn’t talked at all about their past. Jaejoong had mentioned how he wanted to move to the city and his mom so helpfully said that Junsu was living and working in Seoul and here is his phone number and you should live with him.

Jaejoong hadn’t called Junsu, but his mother had called her sister, and Junsu’s mom had called Junsu and Junsu had sent him a text.

He’d been home from the army for less than two weeks now.

“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong said, “but I’m not sure for what. I can’t very well apologize for being young and stupid, and another part of me feels like I shouldn’t have to apologize at all.”

Junsu slid down to the couch, sitting with his legs bent. “You never did let me explain. I could have tried harder to contact you, but I was … was scared, I guess. Afraid you’d shut me out again.”

“So explain now.”

Junsu wetted his lips and talked to the side of the couch, head bent. “I met Taeyeon right after high school. And yes, I liked her, and well, you know me. I’d never kissed a girl so I decided to try it out. My mom absolutely freaked out when I finally brought home a girl, it was only supposed to be once, but … yeah, well, I thought we might need a cover story anyway, but I was too scared to tell you, and then you … well, it’s not your fault, but after, I couldn’t break up with her, and I figured that since I was going to go into the military anyway that I should break up with her, but then I put it off, and … I put it off because I was hoping you’d start talking to me again. I know I screwed up with Taeyeon. Especially when I found out that everyone expected me to marry her. But I didn’t know what to do because I couldn’t very well say that I was in love with you.”

Junsu shut up abruptly.

Jaejoong stood up and said, “Okay,” and headed to the kitchen.

“Well, wait, what … what … what about you?”

Jaejoong turned and looked at him still sitting on the couch, but with his upper body over the back of it. “What about me?”

“What’s your explanation?”

“You broke my heart.”

Jaejoong entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were some vegetables in there. That was a start. He felt Junsu’s presence, but ignored him as he started rice and cut up vegetables. He found soy sauce in the fridge and a single skillet in the cupboard. It wasn’t a wok, but it would work. He turned on the gas stove top and heated the pan for a minute. He threw in the vegetables, dripped in some soy sauce and let them cook for a couple minutes.

As soon as the rice cooker dinged, Jaejoong pulled the vegetables off the stove. He found plates in the cupboard and scooped out the rice. He added vegetables and then dug back in the fridge for the peanut sauce.

“Wow,” Junsu said. “I think I’ll call you Magic Jaejoong.”

Jae smiled. “I like to cook.”

“I like to eat.”

Jaejoong sat the plates on Junsu’s small table. “I’m going to have to do something about the facilities though. There’s nothing here.”

Junsu would have said something, but his mouth was full. Jaejoong laughed and nodded in understanding.

They finished eating in silence.

Jaejoong still felt awkward, but he blamed the schedule from his traveling. It was almost six.

“I guess I’m going to take up the offer of a shower.”

“Okay. I made plans for tonight with part of my dance crew. You want to come?”

Jaejoong tilted his head and really thought about it. He shook his head. “I’m too tired today.”

Junsu nodded.

“Did you tell your dance crew that I was moving in?”

“No.” At Jaejoong’s sharp look, Junsu continued. “I wanted to … I wasn’t sure if we …”

Jaejoong’s heart fluttered, feeling like it had so many years ago. “If we’re cousins or not?”

“Y-yeah. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What are you going to tell them?”

Junsu looked away and Jaejoong had the rare opportunity to see Junsu blush.

Jaejoong took pity on him. “I think you should tell them that an old childhood friend moved in last minute. It’s not a complete lie.”

Junsu swallowed and looked up. His gaze fell down Jaejoong’s body, and he licked his lips. “I can cancel.”

“No. I’ll probably fall asleep early.”

“Okay.”

Jaejoong turned and left the kitchen, trying to calm his shaking hands and fluttering heart.

\---

Jaejoong felt slightly guilty as he crawled into Junsu’s bed to sleep, but not enough to go sleep on the couch. At two am, he woke up with a start, disoriented and confused.

Someone was muttering curse words in the dark.

“Junsu?” Jaejoong whispered.

“Fuckshitsorry,” he slurred. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “It’s all right. Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a lil … litt … yeah.”

Jaejoong’s eyes grew accustomed to the faint city light permeating the curtains. Junsu was at his dresser, digging in the clothes. Jaejoong stood up and moved over to him carefully. Junsu jumped when Jaejoong put his arm around his waist.

“Come on,” he whispered and led Junsu to the bed. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Junsu was shaking as Jaejoong laid them down. “B-but I … what?”

Jaejoong laughed again. “Dumb ass,” he said and put his arms around Junsu’s waist.

Junsu sighed and snuggled closer to him. Jaejoong buried his face in Junsu’s neck. He smelled of alcohol and sweat and tangy after-hours cologne.

A harsh buzzing filled the room and Jaejoong jerked awake.

Junsu moaned and rolled over, curling into him. “I fucking hate it when I forget to turn off my alarm.”

Jaejoong laughed. He reached to the bedside table and fiddled with the alarm until it shut off. It was six am.

“Much better,” Junsu said, and was asleep again in minutes, drooling on Jaejoong’s t-shirt.

Jaejoong smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was wide awake, and in desperate need of coffee, but lying next to Junsu was better than getting up. He was in the same pants and t-shirt as the night before, and Jaejoong admired his muscles, the curve of his hips and the obvious curve of his ass. Dancing had done wonders for Junsu’s body. Jaejoong ran his hands up and down his muscled arms and back.

“Jaejoong, stop it,” Junsu whimpered and pushed his face into Jae’s chest. “Sleeping.”

“Sorry. Can’t help it.”

Junsu let out a breath and rolled over, arm over his face. Jaejoong lay on his side, propped up on an elbow. He moved his hands to Junsu’s chest and stomach.

“You’re going to make me horny and I have a headache and I’m gross and I need a shower.”

Jaejoong smiled but moved his hand away.

Junsu grabbed his wrist and opened his eyes. He moaned and shut them again. “Fuck. Let me go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Jaejoong leaned over him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “But I’m getting up. I’ve been asleep since seven.”

Junsu smiled and nodded. Their lips stayed together for twenty-one seconds.

“Is there a market nearby?”

“Yes. Just two streets north.”

“Okay. I’ll go get something for breakfast.”

Jaejoong kissed him one more time and then rolled out of bed. Junsu whimpered and Jaejoong looked back down at him. Junsu was curled up around a pillow, eyes half-lidded, pouting at him. Jaejoong laughed, bent down for a lingering press of lips (fourteen seconds). Junsu smiled and his eyes shut. Jaejoong made sure he was covered over with the blanket and then left to change and get some money.

The morning air was crisp, and Jaejoong decided to jog to the market. He needed to keep up his exercise routine if he wanted to keep the body he built in the army. A few girls gave him appreciative glances as he went by and he smiled at them, watching them blush. The army had given him confidence to go with his muscles.

The market was local and small. The vegetables were bright and the meat was fresh. One stall even had fresh brewed coffee. Jaejoong bought just enough food for their breakfast. Later, he would buy something from every stall and have Junsu carry it all home.

Home. He was already thinking of it as home.

Jaejoong smiled and headed back to the apartment. He remembered what Junsu had said about the elevator (he’d forgotten that morning) and he walked up the eight flights of stairs. Just another exercise. He stopped in the hallway.

There was a man knocking on Junsu’s door. He was tall, attractive in a way that most dancers were. He wore sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Um, hello?” Jaejoong said.

The man turned and smiled. “Hi. You must be Jaejoong.”

“Um, maybe.”

Yunho chuckled. “Like you can be anyone else. Junsu said his friend was the most beautiful man any of us would ever see.”

Jaejoong blushed. “Um, thank … thank you. And you are?”

“Yunho. One of Junsu’s dancing friends.”

“Oh, welcome. Junsu is still in bed fighting off a hangover.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “I’m not surprised. That kid cannot handle his alcohol.”

Jaejoong unlocked the door and motioned Yunho inside. “Did you have plans with him this morning?”

“No. I just always check on Junsu when he’s had too much to drink.”

Jaejoong bristled at the implication and then reminded himself that Junsu hadn’t gone home with the man.

“So, Junsu says you two used to date.”

Jaejoong swallowed nervously and nodded. “A long time ago. We lost touch after high school.”

“And now?”

Jaejoong looked over at Yunho’s teasing tone. He shrugged and started preparing breakfast. He cut up some fruit with the intention of making a smoothie and stopped to look for a blender. Luckily, Junsu had one buried deep in the back of a cupboard.

“I didn’t get enough food for three,” Jaejoong said, “but I doubt Junsu will be up any time soon. Are you hungry?”

“Sure.”

Jaejoong made them omelets with the fresh eggs and veggies and pork from the market. Junsu staggered into the kitchen halfway through them eating. He shuffled to Jaejoong, sat in his lap and downed the rest of his coffee.

“Fuck, Yunho, why do you let me drink?”

Yunho laughed. “We stopped you from ordering more, you lightweight.”

Junsu moaned and put his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and his face in his neck. Jaejoong put his arms around Junsu’s waist.

“Are you hungry?” Jaejoong whispered.

“Not for this health crap. I need greasy and salty.”

They laughed at him.

“Well, I’ll get out of here,” Yunho said, “since you have someone more important to take care of you, Su.”

Junsu smiled and rubbed his head on Jaejoong’s cheek.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and smiled.

“You two are so cute,” Yunho said. “Don’t be late for practice tomorrow.”

Junsu flipped him off and Yunho laughed and left the apartment.

Jaejoong kept his eyes shut and tried not to let his heart pound too loudly or his doubts scream to harshly in his head. This was nice, but they hadn’t even really talked since they were nineteen. And Jaejoong had to relieve the fears in his mind.

Junsu kissed his neck. “Take me back to bed. My head hurts.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Okay. Hold on.” He hooked an arm under Junsu’s knees and very carefully stood up. “So you got drunk, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Because of me?”

“Maybe.”

The room was still dim, the blankets mussed from Junsu’s sleep.

“Do you want to shower first?” Jaejoong whispered. He tried to settle Junsu gently on the bed, but ended up dropping him. Junsu didn’t seem to care. He curled up under a blanket.

“No. If I shower, I’ll wake up. I don’t want to wake up.”

“Before you fall back to sleep, where should I unpack my things?”

“There’s plenty of room in my closet. I don’t have very many clothes.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I only brought the necessities.”

Junsu opened an eye. “Two suitcases and two backpacks is only the necessities?”

“Yeah.”

Junsu snorted. “You’re such a girl.”

Jaejoong climbed onto the bed, over Junsu.

Junsu’s breath sped up but eyes didn’t open. It made it easier to kiss him. Shaking, Jaejoong pressed their lips together. They held the kiss for only six seconds and then Jaejoong deepened it, opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Junsu’s.

Junsu sighed through his nose. His hands rubbed up Jaejoong’s arms to his shoulders. One hand hooked on the back of his neck, the other moved down his back.

“We still need to talk,” Jaejoong said after forty-four seconds.

Junsu nodded. “I know.” He pulled Jaejoong down, and hugged him tightly. “I missed you.”

Jaejoong rubbed their cheeks together. “I missed you, too.”

“Don’t let me sleep all day. Wake me up at about noon.”

“Okay.” Jaejoong pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and moved far enough away to resettle the blanket.

Junsu smiled, eyes still shut. “It’s nice to have you here, Jae.”

“It’s nice to be here, Su.”

\--

Jaejoong sighed and shut his eyes as the taxi got caught in traffic again. His two interviews had gone pretty well, but both of the managers made it seem like they wanted recent graduates instead of recent army veterans. He should have gone to the army when Junsu had.

He smiled thinking of Junsu. They’d spent all day Sunday curled up on the couch watching dramas and music programs. Junsu talked about the music videos he’d been in and the concert tours he’d been a part of as one of the backup dancers of the pop group Big Bang.

Big Bang was about to release a new album, and Junsu and his crew had three weeks to perfect an original dance, shoot a video and get ready to do music shows for their new single.

The cabbie dropped him off outside of YG studios. Before Jaejoong had left, Junsu had given him a guest pass into the building and instructions on how to get to where they were practicing. Jaejoong followed the instructions and was only stopped by security once. Junsu had told him not to worry because Jaejoong was so pretty he looked like he belonged in the pop music world.

A faint bass thudded through the hall from the door. Jaejoong looked through the window at the men dancing, eyes going to Junsu.

Fuck.

He licked his lips. Junsu’s body moved fluidly, smoothly. He was lucky he’d grown out of his teenage awkwardness. Jaejoong still had a tendency to trip over nothing.

He opened the door and moved along the back wall. There were a few other people sitting watching the dancers, and Jaejoong almost froze when he recognized the guys from Big Bang.

Junsu had said they might be there. He tried not to fanboy too much. Daesung was probably his most favoritest Kpop idol ever.

GDragon looked at him and smiled for a moment, head moving to the beat. He returned the smile.

The music suddenly stopped.

“Excellent, guys,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong looked at him. He and the other dancers were walking around, winding down from the dance. Except Junsu. He faced the mirror and ran through a few choreographed waves.

“I like it,” GDragon said. “Very edgy, very sexy. Perfect for our comeback. Not that I’m surprised. Junsu-hyung, you’re always amazing.”

Junsu smiled and spun. Halfway through, his eyes caught Jaejoong’s and he stopped. “Jae!” He slid over the wood floor, half floating. Maybe that was just how Jaejoong saw it.

Junsu hugged him and then broke away. “Sorry. I’m all sweaty.”

“I’m sure he’s used to you being sweaty, Su,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong blushed as the others chuckled.

Junsu rolled his eyes and smacked Yunho. “Shut up. Anyway, Jae, these are the guys, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin, Taemin, and Jaebeom. And I’m sure I don’t need to introduce you to Big Bang.”

Jaejoong bowed to them all and stammered something about being a fan of Big Bang.

“You’re right, Su-ah,” Sungmin said. “He’s pretty.”

Junsu rolled his eyes again, and Jaejoong blushed again. “They have been teasing me all day. I can’t take a break yet, but if you want to wait and watch, we’ll be ready for one in about an hour.”

“S-sure.”

Junsu smiled widely.

“Okay, okay. The love-fest is over,” Yunho said. “Let’s get back to work.”

Junsu swooped in and kissed his lips quickly. “Don’t get too turned on,” he whispered.

“Too late,” Jaejoong replied.

“Hm, same here. You look good in a suit.”

“Junsu!”

Junsu laughed and turned around and headed to the others. Jaejoong stared at his ass and tried not to get a hard on.


	4. Adults: Lovers

“You want to go get drunk?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong shook his head as he put the finishing touches on the kimchi jjigae bubbling on the stove. “No, I’m okay.” But his voice wavered. He’d gotten his fourth rejection for a job. He was starting to get discouraged.

Junsu put his arm around Jaejoong’s waist and rested his chin on Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s only been a week. You’ll find something soon.”

Jaejoong leaned his head on Junsu’s.

“And until then, I can be your sugar daddy.”

Jaejoong laughed. Their heads turned and their lips met for six seconds. “Thanks, Su-ah.”

Jaejoong turned away, even though he knew that Junsu wanted to deepen the kiss. He was glad he had cooking for a distraction.

Jaejoong felt bad. They had talked, a lot, for long hours. Sometimes so much that the sun rose before they stopped talking. They talked about being kids and teenagers. They talked about college and the army. They touched only briefly on other sex partners, but without any details. Jaejoong had lovers in college, but nothing more than a few weeks. He never said this to Junsu, but he’d always compared everyone to him.

Junsu suddenly kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Jaejoong turned as Junsu moved away from him. “Where are you going?”

With a secretive smile, he said, “You’ll see,” and disappeared.

Jaejoong sighed, smiling to himself. He had thought the love he’d felt when he was nineteen wasn’t real, but the last week had brought back all those feelings. Every flutter of his heart when they were close, every hitch in his breath when they kissed, and every comfort of his body when they held each other at night, or in front of the television.

And every tenting of his pants when he thought of running his hands over Junsu’s ass.

But Jaejoong wouldn’t go there. Not yet. He’d thrown his heart (albeit unknowingly) at Junsu once before.

And just like when they were younger, there was the agonizing reminder that they were cousins. First cousins. When he was seventeen, he’d always rationalized it away: they weren’t going to have kids, so it’s not like their DNA could mess up future generations.

After he’d stopped talking to Junsu, he’d rationalized it all away as practice. Testing it out. In college, he’d slept with a girl to lackluster results. He much preferred males. Males with curvy bottoms that liked to tell him what to do.

It was hopeless really.

And inevitable that they’d meet again, sleep in the same bed again. Kiss again.

“Hey woah!” An arm reached around him and turned off the stove, and Jaejoong blinked the blur from his eyes. Dinner was ruined, but he only had a moment to look at it before he was being turned and engulfed in strong arms. Jaejoong buried his face in Junsu’s neck, a place he knew so well, and cried.

He hadn’t cried since he was nineteen.

Junsu held him, and Jaejoong’s counting was lost in his comfort.

When he calmed down, he let Junsu pull away and wipe his cheeks. “Those are not tears over a poor job hunt.”

“Can you not be so direct once in a while?”

“Gets you nowhere. Talk to me.”

Jaejoong sighed and Junsu let him turn away. He didn’t go far, leaning against the counter. He held out his hand and their fingers laced together.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jaejoong whispered, tugging Junsu closer. “I love you.”

Junsu covered whatever distance was between them and slid his hands around Jaejoong’s waist. “I love you. Why are you so scared?”

“Besides the obvious?” Jaejoong asked, hugging him close. A mutual love confession was supposed to be happy, but it felt like his heart was breaking again.

“What is the obvious?”

Jaejoong smiled. “We’re cousins.”

“And do either of us care about that?”

“People will—“

“Are people us? No.” Junsu pulled his upper body away. “Us. Me and you. Do we care?”

Jaejoong thought about it and then shook his head.

“All concerns about us being cousins are what other people will think. And right now, no one in this city of Seoul knows we’re cousins. What else are you scared about?”

Jaejoong met Junsu’s eyes, letting them show the hurt and confusion he was feeling.

Junsu frowned. “I already hurt you once, and it was the worst decision of my life, the worst time of my life. I missed you so much. I thought I could deal with it. And I thought that what we had when we were younger wasn’t real. But after a couple of years without you, it showed me just how real it was. I ached for you, love.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and hugged Junsu close again.

“I love you,” Junsu whispered into his ear, lips brushing his neck. “I love you.”

They held each other for a long time, and Jaejoong realized that he didn’t have to count how long anymore. It was impossible to count to _forever_ and he planned on keeping Junsu close to him forever.

Junsu pulled back again and their lips touched. Jaejoong was still shaking.

“Come on,” Junsu said, taking his hands. He led Jaejoong to the table where a white box sat in the middle. “Sit,” he said and pushed Jaejoong’s shoulders until Jaejoong sank into a chair.

Junsu grabbed a fork from the drawer and then sat on the table in front of Jaejoong. With a smile, Jaejoong ran his hands up and down Junsu’s thighs.

Junsu picked up the box and opened the lid. He put the fork in and brought it back out, complete with a chunk of chocolate cake.

Jaejoong moaned and opened his mouth.

Laughing, Junsu fed him the bite of cake. “I figured we needed something sweet and delicious.”

“Besides you,” Jaejoong said and licked his lips free of frosting.

“Fuck,” Junsu whispered, and leaned forward for a kiss.

Chocolate twisted through their mouths.

“So good,” Jaejoong said. “Give me more.” He scooted closer to the table, arm around Junsu’s hip.

Junsu visibly swallowed and fed him another piece. And they shared another kiss.

It took a long time for them to finish the cake. As soon as the last bite was gone, Jaejoong pulled Junsu down into his lap and they kissed deeply. Junsu’s erection tented his sweat pants and he rubbed his body against Jaejoong’s crotch.

“The cake was a good idea,” Jaejoong said, “but we need real food.”

Junsu smiled and rubbed their noses together. “Real food and …”

“Soju.”

“Not exactly what I was going for.”

“I know.”

Junsu kissed him again, just a light peck. “Let the sexual frustration begin, huh?”

“No,” Jaejoong said. “I’m just not in a very ‘let me show you how much I love you in the bedroom’ sort of place. It’s been a long week.”

Junsu nodded and climbed from Jaejoong’s lap. “I know. Let go buy some ramen and then catch a movie or something. This kitchen is stifling and the apartment is stifling, and I’ll be less inclined to grope you in public.”

\---

Jaejoong woke up slowly. Half of his body was chilled, the other half warm.

Junsu had stolen the blanket from him again.

With a smile, Jaejoong rolled over and tugged the edge out from under Junsu’s body. He scooted close, spooned him to warm his front and threw the blanket over his shoulder. Junsu made a noise in his sleep and snuggled back into Jaejoong’s warmth.

The room was gray with morning light. Jaejoong glanced at the clock. It was nine-thirty. Jaejoong knew he had to get up, walk to the market for breakfast. And coffee. He needed coffee.

Instead, he kissed Junsu’s neck until the other woke up with a quiet grumble of his name.

“Stop complaining.”

“Not complaining,” Junsu muttered as he turned, laying so he was half on his stomach. Jaejoong ran his hand down Junsu’s body to his ass. Junsu moaned. “Begging. Not complaining.”

Jaejoong smiled and gripped Junsu’s ass while he kissed the back of his neck.

“I’m begging because you only woke me up to tell me you’re going to the market so you can cook me an amazing breakfast, and then I’ll be awake and we’ll spend the day dancing around each other again, and I really don’t want to do that. I want to stay in bed with you. All day.”

Jaejoong molded his body to Junsu’s, and Junsu turned his head so they could kiss.

“You have to get up and brush your teeth.”

“And then you’ll slip out the door.”

“Maybe.”

Junsu sighed and went boneless. “It took us eight years to have sex after our first kiss before, are you going to make me wait eight years again?”

Jaejoong laughed. “No, but I’d rather get up and have coffee and eat and build energy for it later today.”

Junsu flipped on his back, eyes wide. “Huh? Seriously?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “God, you’re an idiot. I’m not going to plan it out, and tell you that yes, at one-eighteen I plan on fucking your brains out. I just … if it happens, then it happens, but it is not happening before I have coffee and a shower.”

Junsu laughed and rolled back to his stomach. “Fine. Go get your damn breakfast.”

Jaejoong crawled over him, legs on either side of his body. He lowered his hips, let Junsu feel his morning erection. His lips attached to his neck again.

Junsu moaned and lifted his ass. They rocked together, just a few times, and then Jaejoong moved away.

“Jaejoong,” Junsu said, turning his head to watch as Jaejoong moved across the room.

“Now that sounded like begging.”

Junsu threw a pillow at him.

\--

Junsu was showering when Jaejoong returned from the market. He made breakfast and then after a quick workout routine, took a shower himself. Curled up on the couch, they watched the news and variety shows. When Junsu rolled over and their lips met, it was purely coincidence that it was one eighteen. Well, maybe.

“You did that on purpose,” Jaejoong whispered, hitching him closer.

Junsu smiled and climbed on top of Jaejoong, pushing a knee between Jaejoong’s hip and the couch. “Damn. You caught me.”

“Can I tell you something?” Jaejoong whispered, touching Junsu’s cheek softly. He leaned into the touch.

“Of course.”

“When we were younger, I used to count how long we kissed. In my head, because I wasn’t ever sure how long a kiss was supposed to last. After … well, in college and the army I fell out of the habit, but being here again, I started doing it again. And then you said you loved me.” Jaejoong smiled and pulled Junsu’s lips down for a kiss. “And now that I have forever, I don’t need to count anymore.”

Junsu sighed into their kiss. "I want to tease you for being so sappy, but I like it too much."

Jaejoong laughed and pushed Junsu up. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Junsu rolled off the couch and held out his hands. Jaejoong grabbed them and let Junsu pull him up. They walked through the living room hand in hand. Junsu flipped off the lights as they went. The blinds were still open from the morning, but in the last couple hours, clouds had gathered. A soft wind blew through the room, pulling with it the smell of rain. Jaejoong smiled and went across the room. He lifted the blinds and opened the window wider. The rain fell softly and cooled everything down.

Junsu wrapped his arms around Jae's stomach from behind, and Jaejoong grabbed his wrists and leaned against him.

"I love you," Junsu said just before kissing the spot below Jaejoong's ear.

Jaejoong smiled and turned around in his arms. "I love you."

They walked backwards, lips joining in small kisses. Junsu's knees hit the bed and they stopped for a moment, still kissing, until Junsu moaned and bowed his back, pushing their bodies together. Jaejoong tightened his arm around Junsu's waist, lowering him to the bed. They moved across the surface, the awkwardness of teenage lovers gone.

Junsu situated himself in the middle of the bed, legs partially spread, and Jaejoong hovered over him, hands on either side of his head. Their lips met again. Junsu whimpered and tightened his hold on Jaejoong. With a smile, Jaejoong lowered his body and pressed against him. Junsu wrapped a leg around him, arching his back with a groan.

"This is crazy," Junsu whispered. "So just ... crazy. I never thought I'd see you again, let alone kiss you again. And now ... god, Jae, I'm so hard."

Jaejoong shivered because he could feel how hard Junsu was. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me what to do to you."

Junsu grinned. "I thought we weren't planning this out."

"Idiot," Jae said affectionately. "We aren't teenagers anymore. I don't know how to please you."

"At this point you can do anything you want and I'd love it."

Jaejoong put his face at Junsu's neck and licked up to his ear. Whispering, he said, "Okay, but it turns me on when you order me around."

Junsu shivered. "In that case," he said, pushing at Jaejoong's shoulders. "Kneel."

His voice didn't change a lot, but it was enough for Jaejoong to shut his eyes in pleasure. He kneeled, over Junsu's thighs and waited.

"Take your shirt off."

Jaejoong gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. His erection tented his sweat pants. He hadn't worn underwear on purpose, and there was already a wet spot on the gray fabric.

Junsu licked his lips as he splayed his hands over Jaejoong's abs. Jaejoong jerked involuntarily, tightening them up. And that made Junsu grin. He ran his hands up further and flicked Jaejoong's nipples.

Jae whimpered.

"Would you pierce them if I asked you to?" Junsu said.

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. His cock twitched at the thought of Junsu's lips and tongue playing with a piercing in the sensitive skin.

"What about a tattoo that says 'I do whatever Junsu wants'?"

"No," Jae said with a laugh. "Too hard to hide that."

"Guess it's better in practice anyway. Lie down." Junsu patted the bed.

Jaejoong moved to where Junsu wanted him, on his back, and Junsu straddled his waist. He sat right on Jaejoong's crotch and rolled his hips while running his hands up and down Jaejoong's muscled chest.

"Should we see how long you can last without touching me?" Junsu whispered. He took Jaejoong's wrists and pushed his arms up over his head.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and grabbed the blanket. He doubted he'd last long.

When Junsu's lips landed on his collar bone, Jaejoong gasped and his eyes flew open. His grip tightened and his hips rose.

Junsu tsked at him. "Naughty boy. Hold still."

"Su-ah," Jaejoong whined as those wet lips moved down his chest. "You're going to make me come."

Junsu smirked at him and pushed his body harder against Jaejoong's.

Jaejoong shut his eyes with a sharp breath. Whimpering, he fought to control his reactions to Junsu kissing and licking his body. Teeth nibbled below his ribs and lips left wet, red spots over his abs. Jaejoong was glad he was gripping the blanket; it grounded him and kept him slightly sane. He'd be going crazy right now if he was touching Junsu.

"Spread your legs for me," Junsu whispered and settled between them.

"Oh, god, Junsu, please please."

"Stop begging, love. I know what you need."

Their eyes met just as Junsu sucked in a patch of flesh near his hip bone. Jaejoong bit his lip and nodded.  
He whined low as Junsu abused that spot, over and over with teeth and sucks until it was a deep purple.

"Gorgeous," he breathed and kissed the spot before moving across his stomach and leaving more. He splayed his hands on Jaejoong's still covered thighs, gripping them tightly. He moved his mouth up and added even more hickys to his chest and stomach. Each bite sent a whirlwind of pleasure through Jaejoong's body and brain. Lips landed on his neck; Junsu lowered his hips, forced their bodies together, and thrust lightly.

Jaejoong moaned, head tilting back. His hips rose and he cried out. His hands flew to Junsu's hips, gripped him tightly and he thrust up. Pleasure shot through him and he came hard, pulsing wetness into his sweatpants.

Junsu chuckled into his ear and licked at the lobe while Jaejoong tried to calm down. "Such a naughty, naughty boy."

Jaejoong nodded, hands massaging Junsu's plump ass. Junsu pushed up, hands on either side of Jaejoong's head. He rocked forward, spreading the mess around Jaejoong's skin.

"You came before I told you to," Junsu said, glaring slightly.

Jaejoong flushed red and turned his head. "S-sorry."

Junsu pushed away and landed on his back. He propped up on his elbows and smiled. "Take your clothes off, kneel and stroke your cock with your come."

The red on Jaejoong's cheeks darkened. But like a good boy, he pushed his soiled sweats off and kneeled next to Junsu and stroked his cock.

Junsu licked his lips. He scooped up a clump of come and brought it to his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he moaned as he shoved that finger in and out of his mouth. Jaejoong shivered, cock twitching and growing harder.

Junsu flipped around, on his hands and knees. He grabbed Jaejoong's wrist, stopping his hand and licked the tip of his cock. He was thrown back so many years ago when Junsu first sucked him off. Those lips, that tongue, the smirk and the amusement in his eyes. It was all the same.

"Can I touch you?" Jaejoong asked.

Junsu nodded, taking more of Jaejoong's dick into his mouth from the movement.

With a moan, Jaejoong grabbed Junsu's head, fingers tangling as best they could in his short hair. His hips snapped forward automatically and Junsu brought his hand up to Jaejoong's hips to control him. Jaejoong apologized again and tried to follow Junsu's lead. Slow, agonizing, forward and back, into his throat, against his lips. His fingers tightened when Junsu's lips practically touched his body.

"Fuck, Su-ah, you're too ... fuck."

Junsu smiled around his cock. He teased more, tonguing the slit and rolling his hand around Jaejoong's balls. It was so agonizing. Jaejoong moaned. Another orgasm was fast approaching. He hadn't come so quick since they were teenagers.

"Oh Su, Su. Please. No more."

Junsu let his cock go with a slurp. He pressed a kiss to the tip and then kneeled in front of Jaejoong, shuffling forward until their bodies touched. "Stroke me."

Jaejoong moaned and gripped Junsu's dick. The other moaned and leaned his forehead on Jaejoong's shoulder, hands settling at this waist. Jaejoong moved slow, twisting his hand and playing and teasing. His cock bumped Junsu's and he wanted to take them both in his hand, but Junsu hadn't said to.

"Go get lube," Junsu said into his shoulder. His hips jerked forward. "I need you to fuck me, love."

"You're not going to let me rim you."

Junsu shivered. "Next round. I need you inside me first."

Jaejoong smiled and licked the side of Junsu's mouth. His lips parted, tongue darting out. "And then after I fuck you, I can lick my come out of your ass."

"Fuck," Junsu said and yanked himself away. "Go. Lube. Now."

Jaejoong pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before rolling off the bed. He grabbed a bottle of vanilla lube from his dresser. Junsu was on his back, legs spread, hand slowly moving on his cock. Jaejoong decided that waiting would be dangerous for his stamina. He dumped lube on his hand as he walked to the bed, and then stroked his cock as he climbed over Junsu.

Junsu lifted his legs and grabbed behind his knees. "Just fuck me. I want you."

Jaejoong pressed his fingers against Junsu's entrance.

"I didn't tell you to prep me, I told you to fuck me."

"But--"

"I can handle it. I want to handle it."

Jaejoong wasn't sure he could handle it. He tightened his hand on his own cock and held it down. Junsu's body tightened and Jaejoong slipped over and around the cleft. They both moaned.

"Come on, Jaejoong," Junsu whispered. He grabbed Jaejoong by the back of the neck and yanked him forward. Lips almost touching, he whispered, "Take me. Force it on me. Make me feel you for days."

Jaejoong gasped, body jerking and their lips attacked each other. He held his cock against Junsu's puckered entrance again. He pressed forward, just a bit, and slipped a slick finger in first. Junsu moaned into their violent kiss. Jaejoong added a second finger, still holding himself steady. He pushed his fingers up, almost holding Junsu's open. The muscles clenched down and twitched. Jaejoong's eyes squeezed shut. He broke away from Junsu's kiss and mouth open, grunted as he used his fingers as a guide and pressed his cock into Junsu's body.

Junsu cried out, hips lifting and shoving more of Jaejoong inside him. Jaejoong lost his balance and had to put both hands on Junsu's shoulders. His hips jerked forward, slamming himself into Junsu's tight body.

Junsu cried out again, fingers digging into Jaejoong's shoulders. "Fuck, harder, harder. Fuck."

Jaejoong stopped thinking, he couldn’t. All he felt and heard and thought was _tight slick grip wet heat_. He moaned and kissed Junsu's neck, biting down as the pleasure ripped him through and over and around.

"Touch me, touch me."

Shaking, Jaejoong slipped a hand between them and grabbed Junsu's dick. He stroked, and Junsu's body clamped around him. They both shouted again and Jaejoong sped up, jerking Junsu toward an orgasm. Junsu's body went taut, his feet landed on the bed. The angle changed, pulling a moan from them, and his hips rose and fell with Jaejoong's thrusts. His fingers dug into Jaejoong's ass, pushing and pulling him harder and faster.

Jaejoong lost the rhythm of stroking Junsu, but with Junsu moving, Jaejoong didn't have to. He held still, let the pleasure course around him as Junsu fucked Jaejoong’s curled fingers and fucked himself on Jaejoong's cock. Junsu twitched, moaned, his cock pulsed. His already too-tight body squeezed Jaejoong deeper.

Jaejoong panted, mouth open at Junsu's neck. He tried to lick his lips, tried to do anything, and gave up.

"Fuck, Jaejoong, move!"

Jaejoong shook himself alert and moved. He grabbed Junsu's knees, pushed them up, so he was almost bed in half. Jaejoong kneeled and took over and slammed into Junsu's body, dick slurping in and out of his wet hole.

Junsu wrapped his hand around his erection and stroked himself. His neck was taut with veins, his muscles bulging from the strain. His mouth opened in a continuous moan.

"I'm, fuck faster, Jae. I'm ... make me come."

Jaejoong shivered and tried to go faster.

Junsu suddenly froze, and Jaejoong's eyes slammed shut as Junsu's entranced gripped him tightly. He couldn't move and pleasure shot through him from the tightness. Junsu shivered, panted his name and twitched.

Jaejoong moaned, rocked into him a few more times and lost his fragile hold on his orgasm. Head bowed, fingers white, he pumped his release into Junsu's body while his own shuddered erratically.

Fingers touched his cheek and Jaejoong opened his eyes, vision blurred from the pleasure. He turned and sucked Junsu's fingers into his mouth. They were covered in come. Jaejoong moaned and licked them clean.

Junsu pulled him down for a tangy kiss. "I love you."

Jaejoong smiled and collapsed. "I love you," he returned and their lips met. Jaejoong rolled his hips, wincing at the sensitive drag of Junsu's channel on his cock.

“Weren’t you going to lick me clean?” Junsu whispered.

Jaejoong shivered. “Yes.”

“Good. Go do it, and when you get hard again, fuck me again, and then make me dinner and worship the ground I walk on.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to make a smart comment and then shut it. “That sounds like a good plan actually. But I’m going to insist that we follow this plan every day.”

Junsu laughed.

**Twenty seven years old**

“It’s Chuseok. if we don’t go, we’ll never hear the end of it,” Junsu said.

“I know, but I can’t fucking look at your mom without feeling guilty.”

Junsu laughed. “Same here, love.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath and kissed him softly. “And please don’t grope me under the table while Aunt Jeena is talking, okay?”

“That was hilarious. Everyone thought you were sick and—“

Jaejoong shoved his tongue into Junsu’s mouth.

Junsu moaned, fingers tightening on Jaejoong’s hips. Jaejoong grunted and slammed him against the front door. They were both hard in moments, and Jaejoong shoved a leg between Junsu’s and thrust against him.

“You win,” Junsu panted. “Kneel and suck my cock.”


End file.
